


Zootopia Press Conference AU

by CAPTAINPRICE79



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Just some Non-Canon WildeHopps, Not actually rape guys, Short though, kinda smutty, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINPRICE79/pseuds/CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: Instead of escaping, Nick is caught by Judy after the Press Conference Disaster. That leads to Judy and Nick having some smexy time. The smut it short though, but's it's my first smut fic so give me a break, please.





	

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to a Zootopia oneshot sort of inspired by I Need You by Kulkum16 on Fanfiction.net. It's set around the PCD, which is the Press Conference Disaster. You all know the one. The difference is that Judy manages to get through the reporters before Nick can disappear instead of being held back. That's all I'm saying for this. If you want to see the story this is inspired by, look it up. It's in this Author's Note. Frankly, it gets less attention than it should. It's a wonderful piece and is definitely a show of good writing. I highly recommend it if you want some short military grade Fluff. Anyway, enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

 

　

Judy Hopps stood to the side of a microphone stand next to her friend Nick Wilde. She was feeling incredibly nervous, having solved the Savage Mammals case, and now she was to do a press conference in it's wake. She watched Bogo talk about how the missing mammals had been found, paw by her mouth.

"Urghh, I'm so nervous." She said, hearing Nick push off the raised decoration behind her.

"Okay. Press conference one-oh-one." She heard him say, turning to face him as he bent over slightly to look her in the eye. "You want to look smart, answer their question with your own question and then answer that question." He said, gesturing with his paws and standing back up straight. When he saw her slightly confused expression, he held up an imaginary microphone. "Like this. Excuse me, Officer Hopps. Uh, what can you tell us about the case?" He said, moving to indicate he was pretending to be her. "Well, was this a tough case? Yes. Yes it was. Do you see?" He asked, gesturing to her.

"You should be up there with me." She said, Nick leaning against the decoration and placing his left paw on his right arm. "We did this together."

"Well, am I a cop? No. No I am not." He said, grin reaching his face.

"Hmm, funny you should say that." She said, reaching behind her. "Because uh, well I've been thinking, it would be nice to have a partner." She said, unfolding the yellow paper in her paws and showing it to him. His eyes widened, just a smidge, as he saw it was a police application form. He blinked, looked from the paper to her, then back to the paper and slowly reached out and took it, surprise evident on his face. He looked up at her, muzzle parting a small amount. "Here. In case you need something to write with." She said, holding up her carrot recorder pen. She held it out to him, his muzzle parting further as he took it. He closed his muzzle, looking at the pen in his paw and smiling at her gratefully.

"Officer Hopps." Somebody whispered, Judy turning and Nick looking up, to see Assistant Mayor Bellwether gesturing to her. "It's time." She said, Judy turning to face the still smiling Nick and crossing her fingers.

"Hehe." She said, turning and making her way to the podium.

"So now, I'll turn things over to the officer who cracked the case. Officer Judy Hopps." Chief Bogo said, turning to face the Bunny, who took a deep breath and approached. When she climbed the podium, the camera flashes and questions began almost immediately.

"Um...yes?" She asked, pointing to a Beaver.

"What can you tell us about the animals that went savage?" He asked, holding the microphone out to her.

"Well, the...the animals in question..." She trailed off, looking over at Nick. He gestured with his paw, rolling it as a sign to continue. "Are they all different species? Yes. Yes they are." She said, all the reporters looking down and scribbling notes with pens and pencils.

"Well what is the connection?" Someone asked, Judy barely catching the thumbs up Nick gave her out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, all we know is that they are all members of the predator family." She answered, already getting a bad feeling about where the questions are going.

"So, predators are the only ones going savage?" A Sheep asked, holding out his microphone.

"That is acc-yes, that is accurate." She said, pointing to him in confirmation.

"Why? Why is this happening?" A Pig asked, Judy turning to face him.

"We...still don't know." She said, the crowd looking around and murmuring breaking out. "But it may uh..." She trailed off, thinking hard. She lifted a finger when she remembered something she had heard in the Asylum. "It may have something to do with...biology." She said, hearing gasps ring out from the crowd. She didn't see Nick look up, ears raising at her answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Somebody asked, Judy hesitating for a moment.

"A biological component. You know, something in their...DNA." She answered, seeing a few reporters look around in shock. Especially a female leopard of some kind, and a tiger behind her. A gazelle raised a pen.

"In their DNA? Could you elaborate on that please?" She asked, leaning forward like Judy's answer was a possible salad made by a team of five star chefs.

"Yes. What I mean is, thousands of years ago...um...predators survived through their aggressive hunting instincts." She answered, Nick folding up the paper he held and stepping closer to get a better look at her. When he looked at the screen behind her, his gaze gained a shocked, hurt look. "For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to primitive, savage ways." She said, Nick watching the screen as it showed various savage mammals with muzzles, until it came across what appeared to be a wolf with an expression that seemed...sad, like it knew what was happening in some part of it's brain. He began hyperventilating, memories of his past coming back to the surface with each passing second. As his eyes glistened slightly, he steeled his expression, determined to hear the end of this and confront Judy. "It is possible...so we must be vigilant. And we at the ZPD are prepared and are here to protect you." She said, the crowd coming closer in last bid attempts to get questions in.

"Okay, thank you officer Hopps. That's all the time that we have. No more questions." Bellwether said, rushing up and escorting Judy from the podium. When they reached the edge of the stairs, Judy looked at the ewe.

"Was I okay?" She asked, worried she had messed up somehow.

"Oh you did fine." Bellwether said, Judy nodding quickly and making her way back towards Nick, who had gone back to where he had stood when she had went up to the podium.

"Oh! That went so fast, I didn't get a chance to mention you or say anything about how we-" She was cut off by the Fox raising his paw.

"Oh I think you said plenty." He said, Judy looking confused by his tone and words.

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes narrowing slightly in her confusion.

"'Clearly there is a biological component'? 'These predators may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways'? Are you serious?" He asked, incredulous at how confused she seemed by his statement.

"I just stated the facts of the case!" She said, pointing to herself, confused about where this outburst was coming from. "I mean, it's not like a Bunny could go savage." She said, ignoring the way Nick seemed to flinch slightly at her statement.

"Right. But a Fox could, huh?" He asked, Judy looking hurt by his question.

"Nick, stop it! You're not like them." She said, Nick looking even angrier at that.

"Oh there's a them now?" He asked, Judy sighing.

"You know what I mean! You're not that kind of predator!" She said, even more confused than she was when this started.

"The kind that needs to be muzzled? The kind that makes you think you need to carry around Fox Repellent?" He asked, gesturing to the canister on her hip and bending over. She looked, letting out a breath of sadness. "Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that little item the first time we met." He said, standing up as she looked at him, defeated. "So, let me ask you a question." He said, looking her straight in the eye. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked, Judy looking at him with an incredulous expression. "Do you think I might go nuts? Think I might go savage?" He asked, lip curling slightly and gesturing with his paws. "You think I might try to...EAT YOU!?" He asked, baring his teeth slightly and gesturing like he was about to attack. When Judy held out a paw, took a step back, and flipped the safety pin on her pouch carrying the Fox Repellent with a gasp, he felt his heart shatter. He raised himself up, unable to take his eyes off the canister her paw hovered over. "I knew it." He said, scoffing and watching as realization dawned on Judy's face at what she had done. She looked down, a noise similar to a self-loathing gasp escaping her. "Just when I thought somebody actually believed in me, huh?" He said, reaching behind him and handing her a slip of paper. "Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner." He said, walking off. She opened the paper, seeing it was the officer application form. She looked up in time to see him crumple something up and toss it down.

"No!" She said to herself, running after him. When the reporters tried to surround her, she broke through, tearing out the door and after Nick. "Nick!" She shouted, seeing him stop and look back briefly, before running around a corner. She followed, turning the corner and speeding after him. "Nick!" She shouted again, weaving between mammals as she tried to keep up with him. When it became clear he wasn't going to listen, she resorted to something she had hoped to never use on him. Ever. "Somebody stop that Fox!" She shouted, pointing out Nick. The effect was immediate. As a Giraffe tripped him, a Hippo grabbed him and held him against themselves, allowing Judy to catch up.

"So that's what you're willing to resort to." He said, a defeated tone that hurt her making her wipe her eyes briefly.

"You can let him go. I've got this." She said, the Hippo making sure she had a hold of Nick before letting him go. As she walked him out of the crowd, he only seemed to deflate more and more.

"I thought the station was the other way." He said, Judy sighing.

"We aren't going to the station." She said, Nick blinking and looking at her with a confused look. He let it drop, entering an apartment complex as he was told to do, walking into the elevator. "Fifth floor, please." She said, Nick pressing the button. When the doors pinged open, he allowed her to escort him to a room. She opened it, letting him walk inside as she turned to close the door. When the door closed, he rounded on her. Grabbed her by the shirt collar and lifted her up to eye level.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just throw you out that window right now!" He ordered, gesturing to the window at the opposite end of the room. Judy, for her part, managed to keep a straight face.

"Because then I'd never know if you felt the same." She said, giving Nick pause as he blinked.

"What?" He asked, pulling her closer. She took her chance. She placed her paws on either side of his muzzle and pulled him into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his eyes widened in shock. Eventually, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

Judy lfted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, deepening the kiss.

"Judy..." Nick trailed off, breaking the kiss. "We...we can't do this." He said, shaking his head as he realized what was happening.

"Shh. It's okay." She said, placing a finger on his muzzle. She replaced that with her lips, earning a soft moan from the Fox. He broke the kiss, shook his head again, then turned and threw her off him. She landed on her bed with a soft grunt.

"We can't do this, Judy!" He said, Judy's gaze softening from the glare she had adapted as Nick sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I don't care what other mammals think, Nick. I'm far past that." She said, paws moving down to work at her belt.

"That's not what I meant, Judy! What if I hurt you!?" He asked, ignoring her paws as they got the belt loose, the article tumbling to the ground.

"It's worth it." She said, then tilted her head as she straddled his hips before he realized she had moved. "Give it to me, I'm worth it." She said, one paw working it's way to the band of his shorts. That earned a snort from the Fox.

"Seriously? You're really going to-" Whatver Nick was going to say next was cut off as her paws found the target they were seeking, eliciting a moan from the Fox. Next, her other paw worked into his shirt's buttons, slowly popping them open until his paw grabbed hers as she prepared to flick the last one open. She looked him in his eyes, noting the worry.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, Judy pretending to look thoughtful. She flicked the last shirt button open.

"Do I want to have sex with you? Yes. Yes I do." She said, smiling and helping him rip his shirt off, paws trailing across his chest as they kissed.

"You asked for it." Nick said huskily, flipping her onto her back. She gasped, surprised, as her back hit the creaky bed. His jaw lowered, opening. She pushed down the flash of fear as the jaw opened and closed, feeling a tug on her vest. Her paws left his chest as she fumbled for the clips on her vest. She unclipped them, feeling the garment come loose and immediately be ripped off of her.

She unbuttoned her shirt, ripping it off and simultaneously arching her back into Nick, feeling his Foxhood press against her thighs through their pants.

"Nick...please!" She begged, groaning.

"Yessir." Nick rumbled close to her ear, making her shiver. She felt him shift as he worked his shorts off. And then her pants were off, and she felt him reach down.

"Wait." She said, Nick immediately dnspping out of his haze as his attention snapped to her, worry filling his gaze.

"What is it?" He asked, Judy stifling a laugh at his worried tone.

"Teeth." She said, miming biting something. Nick's eyes widened slightly as he got what she meant, before it changed to a grin.

His head lowered out of her view, though she felt something latch onto her panties. With a small tug, they began sliding down her legs. When Nick's head reappeared, her panties were dangling from his mouth, a sly grin adorning his muzzle. He moved his head to the side, letting the article of clothing drop to the floor.

"Never thought I'd do thta." He admitted, Judy smirking mischieveously. "Still hate you though." He said, Judy's gaze faltering for a second, until her gaze hardered and she brought his muzzle down to meet hers in a fierce but passionate kiss.

"I'll explain after." She said, paw latching onto the hem of his boxers. "Right now, I need this." She finished, Nick lowering his muzzle to rest beside her ear.

"And you'll get it." He growled out, shifting as he took off his boxers.

Now both of them were naked, and both were ready for what she had in mind.

"Then give it to me." She ordered, gasping when Nick plunged in. She'd expected him to go slow, considering how much he'd worried not even ten minutes before.

He stopped when he was hilted, looking at her and noting the slight grimace that adorned her face. He pulled out slowly, making Judy whimper quietly. When he dove back in, he latched his mouth to hers, hooking his top two canines behind her teeth.

"Ah, Nick!" She said, breaking the contact of their muzzles as he thrusted in again. "Yes!" She exlclaimed, groaning as Nick filled her more than Nature had intended. But she didn't care. She loved him, and that's what mattered.

"Judy...I...I'm-" He was cut off as Judy latched her muzzle onto his once more, both groaning as he finished, Judy panting heavily. When she tried to move, she found she couln't.

"Oh yeah..." She said, remembering something that she had found out online. Knots were a thing with Foxes and other Canidae.

"Hold on." Nick said, grabbing Judy and rolling over, so she was laying across his chest.

"Better." She said, eyes drooping. She started when Nick snapped his fingers in front of her face, looking up at him.

"You said you'd explain." He said, Judy sighing.

"Yeah...I suppose I did." She said, sitting up. Nick winced, though he refrianed from speaking. "When I was nine, there was this Fox in my school named Gideon Gray. He...was a bully. One day, after a school play, he took the tickets a friend of mine had earned. I tried to get them back and..." She trailed off, grabbing Nick's paw. She raised it to hover over her cheek, in the exact spot Gideon had scratched. "Claws, please." She said, Nick looking at her in bewildermant. "Claws." She said again, firmer this time. Nick slowly slid his claws out, worried about hurting her. She slid them over the marks, Nick's eyes widening in understanding.

"Why?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Apparently, he grew up in a rough home. No, that doesn't excuse his actions, but it makes it easier to...understand, I suppose." Judy said, Nick grabbing her and hugging her close. "I'm sorry." She said, looking at him with glistening eyes.

"I know. But I should have let you explain." He said, sighing.

"I love you." She said, looking at him with wide eyes. He hesitated, unsure what to say. It'd been a while since he'd heard that, he didn't know how to respond.

"I...love you too, Judy." He said. nestling his nose between her ears.

 

　

**Alright, that does it for this Oneshot. I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I know I did. If you find any errors, tell me. Before I wrote this, it was supposed be my attempt at Fluff. Now, after writing it...it devolved into just a fluffy piece that also transformed into smut. Hooray for my first smut fic! I know it's short and nondescript, but this is my first attempt at smut, so forgive me maybe? I'll say it again here because I love the song with the ship, but I suggest the song Criminal by Britney Spears. It fits WildeHopps so well in my opinion. And yes, Judy did reference Fith Harmony and their song Worth It, but it is what I was listening to trying to write the smut part. I don't think it can actually be called smut, to be honest. It's more like Selaxes' "lemon" segment in Sounds of the Heart. I love you man, but either write the smut or cut away to afterwards. I say that but yet I wrote a short, nondescript smut scene. I know I know, hypocrisy and all that. That does it for this Oneshot, but if you guys want a followup, make sure to tell me. I'll probably write it, though it won't have smut in it. Anyway, that does it for this Oneshot, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 3,314**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Judy did finish. I just didn't write it


End file.
